With priorly known arrangements of similar kind, but without VELCRO bands, it often happens that the ring-shaped holder slides off from the free end portion of the band such that said free end portion becomes free to stick out from the band in an inconvenient way and with the consequence that the buckle might become unbuckled. Even if the movable holder initially is dimensioned to slide in a stiff way, experience has shown that this quality is lost after some time of use, and the holder becomes smooth-sliding.
The Swedish patent specification 462 074 discloses a device for preventing the movable holder from sliding off the free end portion of the band. The top side of the free band portion and the interior of the upper part of the movable holder are provided with magnetically attracting members. Hence, the movable holder will adhere to the free end portion of the band irrespective of the length of the free end portion of the band. If the band is a belt, and the belt is hung up by the buckle, the movable holder normally will slide down along the belt, but will not get lost, because the holder will get stuck to the free end portion of the belt. This known device, accordingly, has many valuable qualities, but the magnetic members proved to be subject to hard mechanical wear at the use of the band or belt, which resulted in an evident tendency of the magnetic members to come loose. Moreover, the solution with magnetic members is incredibly expensive.
A better solution of the present problem is known by SE 9701321-3, where a desired adjustment of the movable holder in an optional position is achieved by the arrangement of above mentioned VELCRO band. An obvious advantage with this known arrangement is the fact, that when the movable holder once has been positioned in a desired position it will stay there and the free end portion of the band is permitted to slide freely into and out from the holder at locking and releasing the band by the buckle.
Only at adjustment of the buckle it is necessary to loosen the holder, move it and attache it by means of the VELCRO band. It has proved, however, that adhesion force of the VELCRO members is so strong that it might occur that the VELCRO member attached to the band is thorn off from the band, especially if the holder is positioned close to the ends of the VELCRO member attached to the band.